


[Podfic] Two Ounces of Gin, Five Ounces of Tonic, And A Wedge of Lime

by twtd



Category: Private Practice
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Charlotte gets a call, and as angry as she is, she can't just ignore it.A podfic.
Relationships: Charlotte King/Amelia Shepherd
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] Two Ounces of Gin, Five Ounces of Tonic, And A Wedge of Lime

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Ounces of Gin, Five Ounces of Tonic, And A Wedge of Lime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232483) by [twtd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd). 



**Author's Note:**

> Created for the VoiceTeam 2020 competition! Go red team!


End file.
